This invention relates generally to a swivel connector for use in an oxygen line to prevent the line from kinking.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,718 dated Oct. 24, 1989 to Marken, which teaches a ball and socket swivel connector for oxygen lines. However, the ball and socket joint of Marken relies on a fairly close fit between the ball and socket to prevent leakage of oxygen. The tighter the fit between the ball and socket, the more difficult it is for the mechanism to swivel. Furthermore, both ends of the ball and socket connector may rotate if the friction between the ball and socket is sufficiently great. The present invention provides a swivel connector in which oxygen leakage is held to a minimum but wherein the swivel is allowed to rotate freely, because a relatively small surface area is involved in the sealing mechanism of the present invention. Furthermore, the present invention provides a clip attached to the user's clothing which prevents rotation of the body portion of the connector.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,104 dated Apr. 10, 1990 to Marcy. This patent teaches a nasal oxygen tube support which includes a clip used to help support a part of the oxygen tubing. However, this patent does not teach a swivel connector.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,482 dated Oct. 8, 1991 to Bales. This patent teaches a rotatable tracheostomy tube which does include a rotatable connector. However, this connector is extremely cumbersome in design, particularly as applied in an oxygen line.